


Wears It Better

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Goku and 18 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Infidelity, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sitting Position, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Android 18 was going to give back the clothes she stole long ago. But decides to show Goku she wears it better and other things.





	Wears It Better

While 18 was cleaning out the closet 18 finds something she hasn't seen in a long while, "I forgot all about this." 18 said looking over the clothes she stole from Chi-Chi's closet when she was Goku's home with 17 and 16. It completely slips her mind to give it back, "Better late than never." 18 said to herself. As she stares at them decides to try them on for one last time. It still fits her after all these years. Still tight on her ass, however.

Krillin suddenly bursts into the room and puts a box in her hands "Can you give this to Goku thanks!" he said and rushes out. Leaving 18 confused. Looking at the clock Android 18 understands what is going on. Her husband is late for work. Finished with all cleaning she needed to do 18 decides to pay Goku a visit. He hasn't seen her in this outfit. She can't wait to see his reaction.

Before she left 18 sees something from the eye. She went to it and when 18 finds it makes a seductive smile, "I forgot that one too,"

18 flew to Goku's farm. It did not take long and she reached where Goku is. It looks like he was plowing the field and is taking a break. If him drinking water is anything to go by. She bit her lip seeing Earth's mightiest warrior shirtless. What's great is that he's sweaty. Goku spots her and waves at her. "Hi, 18! Wow! That looks a lot better on you then it does on Chi-Chi," Goku said in a friendly tone.

"Has she been looking for this?" 18 asks. Landing in front of the Saiyan. 18 looks in over with hungry eyes. Goku has no idea why she looking him like that.

"At first she was then as the years past forgot all about it," Goku said rubbing the back of his head, "Thank goodness too. She's been bugging me about it," he then notices the box in her hands, "Is that for me?" Goku asks.

"Yeah, Krillin wanted to give it to you," 18 said handing him the box. Goku takes it and looks inside, "What is it?" 18 asks.

"I'm not sick," Goku said very puzzled and pulling out a bottle of pills. He reads the label and it is clear he doesn't understand a word of it. 18 is surprised Goku can read at all. Tho it looks like he has trouble with some of the words.

"Let me see it," 18 said holding out her hand with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Goku said giving 18 the pills. She reads it her eyes widen and Goku can see the anger in them. She smiles 18 once had quickly faded, "Are you okay?" Goku asks as 18 destroys the pills with a Ki blast.

"I hate it when men use enhancements," 18 said angrily.

Goku tilts his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," 18 said then looks over Goku again. Slowly this time and mostly eyed his crotch. She can tell easily Goku is will hung, "Chi-Chi must like seeing you like this,"

"Not really, she hates it when I'm sweaty. Saying I stink," Goku said. Raising an eyebrow 18 leans in and sniffs him. His scent sends a wave of heat throughout her body. She unknowingly licks her lips, "Um, 18?" Goku asks as the gorgeous blond woman felt his muscular chest. When she did next took Goku completely by complete surprises.

18 wraps her arms around Goku's neck and kisses him. The Saiyan is clueless about what she's doing. He then remembers it was what Trunks did with Mai. Goku feels 18's tongue move over her lips. Doing what first comes to mind Goku opens his mouth. Instantly, 18 slides her tongue in. Goku stumbles back to his tractor.

Feeling someone's tongue rubbing against his own feels weird but yet pleasant. He wonders why he didn't do it with Chi-Chi. Then again she might be against it. Like with everything but he can't dwell on that on another day because Goku soon got really into the kiss. It feels nice and 18 has a wonderful smell.

Much more than his wife. 18 smells like flowers while Chi-Chi...does not. Under normal circumstances 18 wound never kiss another man. No matter how sexy he is. But since Krillin has a nasty habit of eyeing other women like a pervert. Wants to get a little revenge. What better than fucking his best friend.

She lets a surprised moan into Goku's mouth when he grabs her ass. Tho he is kneading her butt cheeks softly, "Is that all you got?" 18 asks in between kisses. Goku can detect the challenging tone in the cyborg's voice. It triggers the Saiyan pride in him and rubs 18's ass a little stronger. Making 18's moan louder.

His hands bring her loads of pleasure. She is curious if they can bring her more. So 18 guides Goku's hand under her pants and panties. Goku knows this part and starts to rub her clit, "Goku!" 18 gasps. Braking the kiss. The Saiyan's hand did stay idle. He reaches up and grabs 18's breast to knead it. 18 allows Goku to touch her.

Getting weak in the knees 18 keeps herself up by holding on to Goku, "Chi-Chi never lets me touch her there," Goku said. Sliding a finger into 18's pussy, "You feels so wet and warm," 18 likes how child-like Goku sounds. Chi-Chi doesn't like it. 18 does. Finding it really adds to Goku's cuteness and 18 likes cute guys.

"For your first time touching a woman like this, you are pretty good at this!" 18 said moaning. Her hips instinctively move with Goku's hand. Casing his fingers to go deeper into her pussy and hits her womb. 18 didn't expect that and cums hard. She holds onto Goku. Panting onto Goku's chest. She pulls his hand out and sees her essence covering his fingers.

Before Goku can ask what is on his fingers 18 licks them off, "Time for me to return the favour," Android 18 said while rubbing Goku's crotch. The moan he made is music to 18's ears. Kneeling down 18 makes quick work of Goku's pants. When the fall to his ankles Android 18's eyes widen seeing Goku's cock, "Wow, it's huge!" she said in amazement.

"It's going to take me a while to get that under control," Goku said looking at his erection.

"Wait, Chi-Chi doesn't help you?" 18 asks with shock. She wraps his hands around his shaft and strokes it.

"N-No!" Goku moans, "She never even touched it once. Saying it's too dirty,"

" _What a stuck up,_ _"_  18 said in her mind "Don't worry Goku, I'll take very good care of you," 18 then wraps her soft lips around the tip of his cock. Right away she likes Goku's taste better than her husband. No longer tasting another woman.

"I never felt something like this for so long!" Goku said moaning. 18 felt bad for him. Leaving him out to dry like this. Also, Chi-Chi has sure a wonderful cock close by and does nothing to it. Not that it surprised 18. Chi-Chi- does seem to have a major stick up her ass. So if she won't fuck Goku, 18 will gladly take her place, "Oh wow!" Goku moans as 18 takes more of his dick into her mouth.

He feels it go down her throat. Setting her hands on Goku's hips 18 moves her head back and forth. Finally, 18 can experience what is like to have a cock fill her mouth. It feels good for both of them. Goku grabs 18's head and thrusts his hips. It catches 18 off guard. Her eyes widen and her brow furrows.

" _The way Goku's fucking my throat feels so good!"_  18 thought.

"I'm cumming 18!" Goku groans shoot his backed up seed down 18's throat. 18 is overwhelmed by how much he lets out. She tries to drink it all but there's too much that she starts to choke a little. Goku see this and quickly pulls his cock out, "Are you okay 18?" Goku asks with a worried tone, "I got carried away, sorry for that,"

Getting her breath back 18 said a smile, "I'm fine. I kind of like."

"You do?" Goku asks tilting his head.

"Don't think too much about it," 18 said, "Mind sitting in your tractor?"

"Um, sure," Goku said and climbs into his tractor. Which some trouble because his pants are still around his ankles. Right, when Goku sat on his seat 18 is standing right in front of him. Smiling seductively 18 slowly pulls up her shirt up and pants down, "That's the bra and panties I bought for Chi-Chi ages ago. I thought she threw it out,"

"I did find it in the trash and I couldn't believe she could toss such sexy underwear. So I took it along with these clothes," 18 said smiling. The bra and panties are made with fine fabric. It feels soft on her skin. Looks like the cost a lot of Zeni. What 18 likes about them are they don't cover her nipples and pussy.

18 climbs on top of a flabbergasted Goku. She hooks her arms around his shoulders and holds his massive cock still. Both the Saiyan and android moans as 18 briefly rubs her pussy lips on his cock, "Goku!" 18 said groaning as she sits on his cock, "It's so deep inside me!" she shouts and starts ride Goku.

Tho her hips rises as high as they can Goku is still inside her. Goku is so big that it feels like 18 is having sex for the first time. No doubt her husband will notice her pussy being really loose but 18 can say she's was using something to please herself. And its name is Goku, "Why in the hell that stupid woman not fucking you more often? Your cock feels amazing!" 18 cries out.

"Not going to lie, your pussy feels x10 better than Chi-Chi!" Goku groans. He grabs her ass and trusts up. Slamming his cock against her womb. Which how strongly Goku is fucking her 18 is screaming out in pleasure. Something she never did during sex. She holds onto Goku for dear life. There's no way in hell 18 is going to fuck Krillin after this.

18 wishes she was married to Goku. Imagine all the amazing sex she gets any time she wants.

"I'm going to 18!" Goku groans.

"Cum inside me!" 18 said right into Goku's ear.

"Won't you get pregnant?" Goku asks.

"I'm an Android so I can control if I want a kid or not," 18 said with a smile. Hearing that Goku fills 18 up to the brim with his seed, "We should do this again," 18 pants.

"I agree," Goku said panting.

18 smiles "Keep what we did a secret and I'll let you fuck my ass," Goku gets child-like glee on his face. 18 is going have fun with him.


End file.
